No es cuestión de creer
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Está ubicado como en la 6ª temporada Ji, ji . Los hermanitos Winchester acaban de derrotar a Lilith y de paso han hecho desaparecer la sangre demoníaca de Sam.
1. Chapter 1

"**No es cuestión de creer".**

1

Una semana desde que eliminaron a Lilith, dos días desde que Dean comenzó a vaciar el estómago. No ha podido comer bien y Sam sospecha que tampoco ha dormido mucho aunque finja que sí. A pesar de ello, el terco de su hermano ha insistido en seguir conduciendo él mientras cruzan las montañas hacia el otro extremo de Oregon por una serpenteante carretera entre quebradas. No los espera ningún caso, no lo ha habido en toda la semana pueden tomarlo con calma e ir a marcha lenta. Aún así, Sam no deja de extrañarse cuando siente que la velocidad del Impala disminuye en mitad de una ligera cuesta. Aparta la mirada del laptop en sus piernas para dirigirla hacia su hermano con algo de preocupación.

"¿Te sientes mal?" Dean se estaciona a la orilla del camino que da al acantilado, detiene el motor y pone el freno de mano.

"Voy a estirar las piernas" y sale sin más provocando el característico chirrido en la puerta del vehículo.

Sam lo observa dirigirse hacia el acantilado y detenerse a unos pocos pasos del borde contemplando el paisaje, las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans. Se ve tranquilo. Demasiado, tal vez, para ser Dean Winchester. Cuando se convence de que no se trata de un nuevo vaciado de estómago ni de una crisis emocional que requiera de su compañía, vuelve a concentrarse en la pantalla de su laptop. Recorre los periódicos locales en busca de algún objetivo. Nada. Desde lo de Lilith, las cosas parecen haberse calmado milagrosamente. Nada de desapariciones extrañas ni muertes inexplicables. Sólo crímenes comunes y silvestres. Debiera alegrarse pero no puede. Al menos, no del todo. Mas bien le acosa una sensación de incertidumbre. Y es que no quiere hacerse la pregunta que sabe vendrá a continuación, hoy o mañana o pasado, si todo continúa así. Se le encoge el estómago con el solo atisbo de la idea: ¿qué si ya no hay trabajo para ellos? Alguna vez Dean le dijo que aquello nunca acabaría, si no era una cosa, sería otra, que la maldad seguiría existiendo. Sam ha comenzado a dudar que así sea. Tiene el absurdo deseo de que se trate tan sólo de un receso mientras el universo se acomoda a la desaparición de Lilith y su banda de demonios, pero ¿qué pasaría si no? ¿serían capaces de llevar una vida normal después de tantos años de carretera? No, no quiere pensar aún en eso. Cierra el laptop con un suspiro, cansado de no encontrar nada. Mira hacia afuera buscando a su hermano y lo que ve lo deja helado: Dean está peligrosamente cerca de la orilla del acantilado con la vista fija en el fondo.

"¡DEAN!" Se baja como una tromba del auto. Dean voltea la cabeza a medias hacia él. "¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?" le grita Sam mientras corre y se detiene a pocos pasos de su hermano con las manos en alto en señal de que no hará nada en contra de su voluntad. Lo que menos desea es provocarlo. Dean vuelve a mirar el fondo del acantilado, ignorando la pregunta. "Oye, no sé cuál es el problema,…" Dios, ¿cuál puede ser ahora?, se siente tan estúpido de saber tanto de tantos asuntos y no poder adivinar lo que pasa por la cabeza de su hermano "…pero ¡te lo juro! cualquier cosa, podemos solucionarlo juntos". Y entonces, ante la mirada atónita de Sam, y sin previo aviso, Dean da un paso hacia el precipicio y se deja caer. "¡DEAN!" Sam es incapaz de moverse, se ha congelado en su sitio, no quiere ir a ver, no puede respirar. Ha perdido a su hermano, su única familia y de la manera más absurda. Sus ojos han comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas y cuando está a punto de dejarlas escapar, Dean aparece flotando por sobre el vacío, riendo como un niño travieso. Sam no lo puede creer. Dean mueve brazos y piernas intentando cambiar de posición, siempre riendo, y gira en el aire hasta quedar frente a su hermano.

"¡Mírame!", le dice y Sam no puede dejar de hacerlo, boquiabierto, hasta que Dean le hace una seña con la mano para que se le acerque. "Hey, ven, ayúdame: esto es tan difícil como conseguirte una cita". Sam, aún en shock, se acerca lentamente, cuidándose del borde, y lo agarra de la mano para jalarlo hasta tierra firme. "¡Wow!", Dean se planta en el suelo frente a Sam que lo mira estupefacto. "Eso fue… orgásmico… bueno, casi". Sam lo sujeta firme de los hombros como si temiese que en cualquier momento vuelva a emprender el vuelo.

"Cómo… ¿cómo lo hiciste?" Dean se encoge de hombros.

"No sé". Sam frunce el ceño volviendo en sí ante la respuesta de su hermano.

"¿Cómo no sabes?".

"No lo sé. Sólo… lo hice" y echa a andar de regreso al Impala.

"No, no, no", lo ataja Sam antes de que alcance la puerta. "Pásame las llaves, no vas a conducir".

"¿Qué? No fastidies" intenta rodear a Sam pero éste se le pone por delante.

"Dean, has estado enfermo y acabas de lanzarte al vacío, así porque sí ¡y por demás estabas volando! Algo definitivamente raro te está pasando". Dean levanta una ceja.

"¿De qué estás hablando?, estoy perfectamente bien. Puedo conducir"

Sam niega con la cabeza y no se mueve un centímetro de enfrente de la puerta del conductor.

"No voy a arriesgarme a que decidas de pronto lanzarte contra un camión o algo por el estilo sólo porque se te ocurre la idea de probar a hacerlo". Dean lo mira un instante.

"Eres un cabezotas" Le pasa las llaves. "De todos modos estoy un poco cansado" y sin protestar más se sube por el lado del copiloto.

Sabe que están bastante lejos pero Sam quiere llevarlo con Bobby. Una sonrisa serena y permanente se ha anclado en la boca del hermano mayor. Sam le echa un vistazo de vez en cuando, totalmente desconcertado. Dean no ha puesto la música y pareciera que quiere fugarse por la ventanilla porque toda su atención está en el paisaje de afuera.

"Dean, ¿te sientes bien?".

"De maravilla", contesta sin voltearse,

"¿Quieres un poco de música?"

"No, gracias, Ya tengo".

Sam no entiende.

"¿Qué?"

Dean se da unos golpecitos en la sien con el dedo índice.

"Estoy escuchando aquí".

Sam se debate entre mirar el camino y mirar a Dean. Tal vez debiera detenerse.

"¿Cómo dices?"

Dean lanza un suspiro y entorna los ojos como si lo dicho fuera la obviedad misma antes de voltearse hacia su hermano.

"Tengo música en mi cabeza" y entonces, al ver su rostro, si antes Sam estaba preocupado, ahora sí comienza a entrar en pánico.

"Dean, tus ojos"

"Qué,… ¿qué pasa?", se inclina para verse en el espejo lateral "Son verdes".

"Sí,… pero" Demasiado verdes porque ahora los ojos de Dean son dos esmeraldas pulidas y transparentes. Sam frunce el ceño y devuelve su atención a la carretera. "Ok", dice más para sí mismo que para su hermano. "Bobby sabrá qué hacer".

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Pero Bobby no tiene idea.

De sólo mirar a Dean el viejo cazador se da cuenta del por qué de la preocupación de Sam, pero no puede ayudar. Entre ambos buscan alguna señal en el cuerpo de Dean, alguna marca, alguna herida, cualquier cosa que pueda delatar una intromisión demoniaca mientras Dean los mira entre divertido y extrañado y se deja hacer. Pero no hay nada, salvo una piel un poco más blanca de lo habitual.

"Bobby, ¿tú crees que lo de Lilith…? tú sabes…" le interroga Sam.

Bobby le echa una mirada a Dean, que se coloca su ropa, acabada la inspección, ajeno a las palabras que intercambian los dos.

"Podría ser", se vuelve de nuevo hacia Sam. "Tu hermano es un terco. Haberse prestado para eso nunca me pareció buena idea. Un día de éstos su complejo de héroe lo va a matar".

Se hunden en las páginas amarillentas de libros misteriosos durante las siguientes horas. Bobby hace llamadas telefónicas a sus amigos y conocidos hasta que el hambre le indica que es hora de cenar. Para sorpresa de ambos, Dean rechaza la comida que Sam coloca delante suyo con un indiferente "No, gracias" y parece que cada vez tiene menos tema de conversación para con ellos. Se pasa el tiempo mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Al principio, Sam le entrega un par de libros para que ayude en la investigación pero no dura en la lectura ni diez minutos antes de distraerse nuevamente con la ventana. Y a la enésima vez que le regaña, "¡Dean!" "¿Mh?" "Concéntrate" Sam se da por vencido y le deja ser.

La tarde se hace larga y agotadora. Bobby debe apartar la vista de las páginas continuamente para masajearse los ojos y darse un descanso. Acaba de hacerlo una vez más cuando, ante un movimiento inusual, su atención se desvía hacia la habitación contigua.

"Sam" . El joven levanta la mirada del ejemplar que inspecciona y sigue la dirección que Bobby le indica con el mentón: Dean está flotando a centímetros del suelo, riendo, con los pies descalzos. Sam lo mira unos instantes y frunce el ceño. Lo que para su hermano pareciera ser simple diversión, a él lo está matando de la incertidumbre. Su estado empeora, cualquiera que éste sea, no hay duda al respecto. La pregunta que lo atormenta en verdad es ¿en qué terminará aquello?.

Más tarde, entrada la noche, Sam despierta con sobresalto y se vuelve de inmediato hacia la cama vacía al lado de la suya, como si hubiese intuido la ausencia de Dean en medio del sueño. Busca a su hermano por la casa y lo encuentra en el patio, en pantalones de pijama y polera, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas. Se coloca a su lado pero no sabe qué decirle para llevarlo de vuelta a la casa.

"Dean…"

Dean señala un punto en el cielo.

"Esa es Cassiopea". Sam lo escucha con asombro porque no sabe desde cuando su hermano conoce de astronomía. Dean mueve su brazo hacia otro sector del cielo nocturno "Corona Australis". Baja el brazo pero continúa mirando embelesado hacia arriba. "¿Tú crees que yo podría llegar hasta allá?".

A Sam se le engrifan los pelos de todo el cuerpo. Le agarra del brazo y tira de él lo más suave, para que no lo tome por agresión y lo más firme posible para que le quede claro que es una orden. "Vamos, Dean. Hay que entrar".

Bobby ha continuado consultando entre sus conocidos. Uno de ellos, especialista en conjuros extraños, decide ir a echarle un vistazo para poder hacerse una idea de lo que le están hablando. Quiere examinarlo de cerca así es que se sienta frente a Dean en la mesa de la cocina mirándole directamente a los ojos. Al cabo de diez minutos aún no ha dicho nada. Parece haber olvidado el motivo de su presencia allí.

"Dios, qué hermoso", suelta al fin y Bobby lo despacha de inmediato agradeciéndole de malas ganas su tiempo.

La piel de Dean se ha tornado cada vez más blanca, pero no de un blanco enfermizo, sino que es como si brillara. Sam se recrimina por lo estúpido de su pensamiento pero no tiene otra manera de describirlo.

Definitivamente no come. Cuando Sam le insiste, Dean se decide por una manzana. Desconcertado, lo ve llevársela a la boca con un cuidado inhabitual en él. Ni siquiera se percibe esfuerzo en los músculos de su mandíbula cuando los dientes se hunden en la fruta.

A la hora, está devolviéndola en el cuarto de baño.

Y luego, antes de que encuentren alguna respuesta, Dean anuncia:

"Voy a dormir un rato" y se va al cuarto. Se echa en la cama y duerme durante los siguientes tres días hundido en un sopor imposible.

Muy a disgusto, Sam tiene que aceptar la sugerencia de Bobby acerca de esperar la evolución de toda la extraña situación. Al tercer día, Bobby y Sam perciben un olor extraño en la casa, un aroma como a incienso dulce... pero no es incienso y no es caramelo. Es simplemente indefinible y muy agradable. El olor los guía hacia el cuarto donde se supone duerme Dean. Sin embargo, al asomarse por el marco de la puerta abierta, pueden ver al muchacho de pie en medio de la habitación, dándoles la espalda y deshaciéndose de la polera que se había colocado para dormir.

"¿Dean?", lo llama Sam.

Dean no le responde. Sólo se da la vuelta y tras los músculos repentinamente tensos de su espalda, en dos o tres movimientos, Sam nunca será capaz de recordarlo despliega un par de grandes y hermosas alas blancas.

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Dean no les ha vuelto a hablar.

Tan sólo los mira con la sonrisa serena enquistada en el rostro. Es casi imposible no contagiarse, no dejarse envolver en el ahora verde agua de sus ojos. No habla y es como si hablara. Y en su no hablar dice, "no pasa nada", "está todo bien", "todo estará bien".

Lo esconden, no permiten que salga de la casa. Él se pasea tranquilo y descalzo por el interior de ella, vestido tan sólo con el pantalón de buzo que le sirve de pijama. Abre las alas y las cosas caen a su alrededor. Se ven obligados a hacerle espacio para que pueda desplegarlas libremente. Bobby opta por arrinconar contra las paredes los escasos muebles y sus toneladas de libros para evitar más daños. El aleteo les llena los oídos. Suena como el sacudir de una gran sábana en cámara lenta.

Sam está demasiado aturdido como para tratar de hallar una explicación. Bobby no se encuentra en mejores condiciones.

A ratos, Sam se le acerca, se maravilla y al mismo tiempo se angustia al verlo y tocarle las alas que parecen plumas pero no lo son, al tocarle a veces la piel tan blanca, tan asombrosamente blanca.

¿Podría ser como lo piensa Bobby? ¿Podrían ser esos los efectos secundarios de introducir la Gracia, camuflada dentro de su fallida humanidad, a la presencia de Lilith? ¿La misma Gracia que la hizo polvo y limpió a Sam puede haber provocado ese cambio en él?.

Dean no había aceptado hacer de caballito de Troya por destruir a Lilith. Lo había hecho por Sam. Pero ni siquiera por salvar a Sam de Lilith, sino por salvar a Sam de sí mismo acabando de una buena vez con la sangre demoníaca inoculada en él. Por eso había asumido el riesgo cuando Roy Le Grange que, después de todo, sí recibía revelación desde lo alto le dijo cuál era la manera. Ni siquiera lo había dudado a pesar de que el hecho de no ser ningún santo ponía en peligro su vida una vez más. Sam no supo del plan hasta el final. Había sido cosa de Dean, Bobby y Roy. A él lo habían dejado fuera a petición de su hermano. Sabía que su respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo no. Así que hizo lo que pensó correcto debió haber sospechado algo cuando Dean no puso ninguna objeción. Se enfrentó a Lilith usando los poderes que, a escondidas de todos, había logrado desarrollar sin saber que al hacerlo cumplía con el papel que los tres hombres le habían asignado en el gran plan: el de distraer a la demonio mientras llegaba el momento de dejar salir la Gracia sobre ella.

Sam siente un nudo en la garganta al recordar todo. A final de cuentas, siempre terminaba siendo el causante involuntario de las desgracias de su hermano mayor. Dean, que se cree Batman, que tiene complejo de héroe y que aún después de haber hecho un viaje de ida y vuelta al infierno sigue intentando quebrarle la mano al bendito destino aunque las apuestas estén mil a uno en contra. Ese es su amado hermano.

Durante la noche, Dean desaparece. A la mañana siguiente, Sam abre los ojos y encuentra la cama vacía y la ventana abierta. Corre fuera de la habitación sin preocuparse en terminar de vestirse, llamando a gritos a Bobby con la boca seca y el corazón congelado por el pánico. Parten en el auto pero no tienen idea de en dónde y cómo empezar.

Cuando regresan de madrugada, cansados y angustiados tras una noche de desesperada búsqueda, Dean está en la sala, en actitud de espera, todas las ventanas de la casa abiertas de par en par.

"¿Quieres inaugurar un nuevo nivel de idiotez o qué?" Con las venas de su cuello a punto de reventar, Sam avanza hacia Dean hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara. "¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte así?" Su hermano le dedica una mirada clara y risueña que desata en él aún más la rabia sorda que sube desde el estómago hasta la garganta y estalla en su boca. "¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dí algo!". Y a pesar de la rabia o quizás a causa de ella, se queda empantanado en los ojos claros de su hermano que hablan sin decir palabra.

"todo está bien"

"¡Alguien pudo verte!".

"todo estará bien"

"Alguien pudo lastimarte"

"créeme"

"Es que…"

Y tiene que rendirse.

Cuando Sam ya no es capaz de decir una palabra más, Dean da la vuelta y lo deja solo.

Sam investiga en Internet sobre hombres alados en sitios sobre criptozoología. Se habla de hombres búho con plumaje gris y ojos rojos, del hombre polilla en Virginia y de una mujer vista durante la guerra de Vietnam con alas color plata. Pero nada de alas blancas, piel luminosa y ojos color verde casi transparentes. Hasta que topa con una página de carácter freaky que tiene como noticia de último minuto la increíble fotografía de un ángel captada por una cámara de tránsito. Sam duda un momento antes de hacer click en el link para ver la foto. Tiene el estómago agarrotado. Cuando finalmente se decide a hacerlo, antes de que la imagen se descargue completamente, ya sabe que se trata de Dean.

Afortunadamente, el movimiento, el hecho de que sea una foto nocturna y de una no muy buena resolución asegura que a menos que alguien conozca a Dean tanto como Sam o Bobby, su hermano no podrá ser identificado. Alguien como Missouri Mosley, por ejemplo. No habían pasado dos horas desde la publicación de la fotografía, y apenas diez minutos desde que Sam la descubriera, cuando Missouri ya les estaba llamando por teléfono. Sin darle oportunidad a Sam de disculparse por no haber pensado en ella desde un principio "Es que… no se me ocurrió" le está diciendo:

"Voy para allá".

"Nuestro muchacho no puede dejar de llamar la atención ¿verdad, cariño?" es su saludo apenas Sam le abre la puerta. No espera siquiera una respuesta cuando ya ha entrado y observa con detenimiento, aunque sin emitir comentarios, los muebles arrinconados contra las paredes en la sala. También percibe el aroma. No espera indicaciones, se dirige directamente a la habitación donde se halla Dean, siempre concentrado en la ventana. Lo observa con atención un par de segundos antes de voltearse para regresar a la sala y encontrarse de lleno con Sam que la acosa con preguntas apremiantes sobre alguna posible solución.

"Sam..."

Pregunta.

"Sam..."

Otra pregunta.

Finalmente, logra hacerle callar con un gesto de contención de su mano.

"Sam, no la hay. No hay solución". Sam no puede, no quiere creerle amparado en esa tozudez tan típica suya que le permitió sanar el corazón herido de su hermano y, dos años más tarde, traerlo de vuelta del mismísimo infierno.

"¡Tienes que ayudarlo!"

"No puedo. Ni yo, ni nadie". Missouri pone una mano en el hombro del muchacho. "Dean no está transformándose en alguna cosa: está recuperando su estado original" Sam parpadea repetidamente sin comprender.

"¿C-cómo?"

"Sam…" La mujer se asegura de que le está mirando directamente a los ojos para que no se le escape ninguna de sus palabras. "…Dean… es un ángel".

continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Sam no puede digerir las palabras.

"¿Qué?.." suelta un resoplido que quiere ser risa porque Missouri no puede estar hablando en serio. "¡Es mi hermano!" Missouri sólo lo mira de una manera que no le deja dudas de que lo dicho es la verdad.

Sam mira a su hermano en el otro extremo de la sala despejada, frente a la ventana. "¿Quieres decirme que él… se va a quedar así?"

"Él se irá, Sam… en cuanto esté listo". El muchacho respira rápido y pesado, cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, manos en cintura, mientras espera encontrar lo que busca en el techo y las paredes de la habitación que en ese momento le asfixian. Al fin su mirada se detiene en Missouri.

"Pero… tiene que haber…¿No existe otra opción?" La mujer suspira.

"La hay… sólo si Dean quisiera quedarse…pero dudo que así sea. Su naturaleza lo está llamando". A Missouri se le quiebra el corazón al ver la desazón en el muchacho. Le acaricia la mejilla y lo obliga a mirarla. "Sam, cariño, esto tenía que suceder algún día. En la batalla con Lilith, su misión se acabó. Debes dejar que se marche."

Sam se deprime. No quiere acercarse a Dean durante el resto del día, no quiere acercarse a nadie más en realidad y se refugia en el garage rechazando también la compañía de Bobby que intenta darle algo de consuelo con su presencia.

Irracionalmente se dedica a ordenar las herramientas que allí encuentra y lo hace con tanta rabia que se puede escuchar el golpeteo metálico desde la casa.

Permanece en el garage hasta que oscurece y sólo entra al dormitorio después de comprobar que Dean está en la cocina. Se deja caer en la cama agotado física y espiritualmente, se hace un ovillo ridículamente grande en la cama, de cara a la muralla, y tras unos minutos en que su mente no sabe qué hacer para no pensar, cierra los ojos con toda la intención de dormir y olvidarse de todo. Pero no puede. También quisiera llorar porque va a perder a su hermano por segunda vez. Y tampoco puede. Entonces la mano blanca de un ángel se posa sobre su cabeza. La presencia de Dean le da la calma que necesita, le hace dormir y cuando Sam despierta en mitad de la noche, su hermano está ahí, las alas recogidas a su espalda para poder sentarse en la cama contigua. Así, Sam vuelve a dormir pensando que todo es sólo un mal sueño, un pésimo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Missouri se marcha y Sam va hacia Dean que está sentado en un taburete alto de la cocina, frente a la mesa, mirando hacia la ventana. Sam lo observa un instante a la distancia y sí, debe reconocer que lo que ve allí, iluminado por algo más que la luz que llega desde el exterior, no puede ser otra cosa que un ángel. Se sienta frente a él, separado por la mesa, y lo observa un rato más con angustia, sintiéndose incapaz de comenzar a hablar todavía. Esta vez la serenidad en los ojos de su hermano-ángel no pueden hacer nada por él.

Y pensar que alguna vez Dean le dijo que no creía en los seres celestiales. Especula si está en su derecho de pedirle que se quede. Medita también en todo lo que ha sufrido Dean atrapado en su cuerpo humano y si acaso se le puede reclamar más.

Entonces le explica todo tal como se lo ha dicho Missouri. Dean le escucha con la cabeza un poco ladeada y ojos tan claros como el cristal. Sam se pregunta a ratos si realmente comprende sus palabras, pero aún así, continúa.

"No sé si recuerdas las cosas que viviste y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Has sido mi padre, mi hermano y mi amigo". Se atreve a poner una mano sobre la que Dean tiene arriba de la mesa. "Gracias". Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por su cara hasta convertirse en frases hipadas que apenas le permiten terminar de explicarse. "Yo sé que esta vida no te ha tratado bien y debes estar ansioso de regresar a ese lugar de donde has venido, pero… si existiera la posibilidad… Dean…si fuera posible… si tú…" mira a su hermano-ángel ojos de cristal, sonrisa serena, paz en el rostro que nunca ha tenido desde que lo conoce y trata de sonreír entre los espasmos de los sollozos contenidos. No, esta vez no se va a comportar como el chiquillo malcriado y egoísta que le solicitaba el último puñado de cereales a su hermano cuando éste aún no había cenado. "No importa". Baja la mirada y deja que la pena lo invada por completo. Dean parece por un segundo abandonar la expresión que le ha acompañado en los últimos días. Pone la mano libre sobre el brazo de su hermano obligándolo a levantar la vista y encontrarse con sus ojos. Sam deja escapar un sollozo. "Dean, tú siempre serás mi hermano". Luego, se levanta de la mesa, va hacia la habitación de ambos y abre la ventana de par en par.

Esa noche duerme sobre un colchón en el cuarto de Bobby. No quiere volver a acercarse a Dean. No quiere saber cuando se vaya.

continuará...

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Vaya, parece que tenía deshabilitados los reviews. Creo que los habilité. Si alguien quiere dejarme uno, se lo agradeceré mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

El último capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**5**

Bobby no se acostumbra tampoco. Por eso tiene que armarse de valor y respirar profundo antes de decirle a Sam "Te traeré un café". El muchacho está despierto pero no se ha movido de su colchón. No ha pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Bobby sabe que la mejor forma que tiene de ayudarlo, la única en realidad, es bloquear los recuerdos y sus propios afectos por unas cuantas horas y actuar como si el chiquillo que hurgueteaba en el capó de sus vehículos en cada una de sus visitas no estuviese sentado en la cocina con un par de alas en la espalda esperando el momento de abandonarlos para siempre.

Necesita detenerse un momento antes de entrar en busca del café de Sam. Anoche Dean estaba allí, en el taburete donde su hermano menor le dejó. Sin embargo, cuando al fin se decide, encuentra la habitación vacía. "Dios, no", encamina sus pasos hacia la sala: está vacía también. "Todavía no, por favor". Cruza el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de los hermanos. No bien se asoma, sabe que tiene que ir a buscar a Sam.

"Será mejor que vengas a ver esto".

Sam se voltea a medias hacia la puerta, enredado en el lío de mantas en que ha intentado dormir. Bobby está plantado en el umbral con una expresión grave en el rostro. No hay ningún tazón de café en sus manos.

A Sam le tiemblan las piernas mientras camina por el pasillo detrás de Bobby . En realidad, no quiere ver. Pero lo que encuentra no es lo que espera. De partida, la ventana está cerrada y Dean duerme de costado sobre su cama con las alas recogidas. Confundido, mira a Bobby que se encoge de hombros. Tras un primer momento de vacilación, se acerca a su hermano.

"Eh, Dean", pero Dean no reacciona.

Le remece suave de un hombro y al hacerlo, pasa a llevar una de sus alas, apenas un roce, pero suficiente para que un pequeño pedazo de ella se desprenda y caiga lento hacia el suelo. Sam lo recoge con cuidado. Es blanco y quebradizo, pareciera querer deshacerse en su mano. Lo observa muy de cerca, acercándolo a su rostro, y cuando cree comprender su significado, pierde el aliento por un instante. Rodea la cama, sosteniendo aún el pedazo en su palma, hasta situarse a espaldas de Dean. Bajo las alas plegadas, el cobertor está salpicado por pequeñas migajas de lo mismo.

¿Será posible que…?

Acerca la mano libre y palpa la superficie blanca de las alas. A su toque, otro pedazo, bastante mayor que el primero, se desprende sin más y cae sobre el cobertor. Durante los siguientes tres días Sam se dedica a cosechar pedazos de alas.

No está muy seguro de lo que hace pero le parece un poco sacrílego arrojar esa maravilla a la basura. Es indudable que no volverá a ver una cosa como esa en toda su vida. Así es que los recolecta uno a uno en la medida que caen, igual que las hojas llegado el otoño, y los guarda dentro de una caja de madera que Bobby le ha facilitado.

Al tercer día, apenas queda huella de sus alas entre los homóplatos y el color ha vuelto a su piel. Dean se mueve para acomodarse boca abajo en la cama como si adivinara que Sam le está retirando con sumo cuidado los últimos vestigios de aquello que estuvo allí para resguardarlos sobre un paño antes de llevarlos a la caja.

Entonces es que Dean despierta con un gimoteo haragán. Lo primero que puede apreciar al echar un vistazo hacia un costado es a Sam, los ojos rojos e hinchados y ojeras hasta las rodillas como lo describirá después para mortificarlo hasta sacarlo de quicio.

"Cielos, Sam. ¿Te estás drogando o estuviste viendo demasiada telecomedia?"

Sam se ríe un poco, emocionado, porque tiene a Dean de regreso con sus malos chistes.

"No es gracioso"

"Es un poquito gracioso". Dean se acomoda hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama y mira a uno y otro lado, algo desorientado. Sam no le ha quitado la vista de encima y a Dean le parece por un momento que su hermano va a echarse a llorar. "Veo que amanecimos emo ¿eh?". Se sienta en la cama. "¿Tan mal estuve?" Y entonces Sam comprende que no recuerda nada.

"Tenías mucha fiebre"

"¿Sí?"

"Delirabas"

"¿Dije algo comprometedor?".

Sam sonríe.

"Me alegra que estés aquí"

Dean resopla, divertido.

"¿Dónde más podría estar?" se toca el estómago y hace un mohín. "Tengo hambre. Parece que no me has alimentado en una semana".

Sam esconde tras de sí el paño con los últimos trozos de alas antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"Te traeré algo, descansa". Camino a la cocina, se cruza con Bobby y no puede evitar echársele encima en un abrazo y quedarse así unos segundos antes de ir en busca de la comida.

Le mienten. Descaradamente. Piensan que es mejor así. Mantienen a rajatabla la historia de que un malestar estomacal lo tuvo en las cuerdas. Buena oportunidad para intentar cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios. Inútil, porque Dean sigue siendo Dean. Gracias a Dios.

"Te enfermas por toda la basura que te echas a la boca"

"No me salvé de ésta para que me mates de hambre, Sam. Dame comida para hombres recios como yo, no para señoritas como tú"

Sam lo obliga a quedarse un par de días más en reposo para sostener la mentira. O al menos lo intenta porque Dean es de los que no pueden quedarse en la cama si es de día y, para peor, sin compañía. Continuamente declara sentirse bien, mejor que nunca. Se pasea en pijama a espaldas de los dos en procura del refrigerador.

La caja es sellada y Sam se la entrega a Bobby para que la esconda donde Dean jamás la encuentre. Y de pronto Dean está en la puerta de la sala. Bobby apenas tiene tiempo de cubrir la caja para que no la vea.

"Dean, a la cama". Cualquier cosa con tal de desviar su atención. "Aún no estamos seguros de que estés completamente sano".

"Ok." Dice y se cruza de brazos en actitud retadora. "Entonces, ¿dónde están mis remedios?"

Buen punto.

"Ya no son necesarios", le replica Sam pero su hermano no está para nada convencido.

Dean se huele algo pero no se atreve a preguntar.

Preguntar, por ejemplo, qué es ese pedazo de algo blanco y quebradizo que encuentra en el suelo de la habitación y que se le deshace entre los dedos apenas intenta cogerlo.

Sam se da cuenta porque Dean lo observa inquisidoramente cuando le pide que le repita otra vez lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Parece que no se traga el que su hermano haya desarrollado esa cara de agotamiento extremo sólo porque él sufrió un par de días de vómito y fiebre. En algún momento, Dean le cuenta a Sam que tuvo un sueño extraño logrando que su hermano olvide el proceso de respirarpero se detiene ahí, no lo cuenta, se pierde en el espacio un momento y luego, como si hubieran accionado un interruptor en él, se levanta en dirección a la cocina. "¿Hay algo decente que comer por aquí?" Sam resopla, aliviado. "Ponte los zapatos", le grita. Pero Dean ha descubierto que le gusta andar descalzo.

Repentinamente, Sam encuentra casos que resolver. No uno, ni dos, sino decenas, y en todas partes, como si los monstruos se hubiesen confabulado para reaparecer. Dean de inmediato quiere salir en pos de uno. Finalmente, se montan en el Impala y dejan a Bobby porque hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Y mientras conduce, una mano en el volante, el brazo apoyado en la ventanilla y Metallica rompiendo los tímpanos de Sam, Dean se congratula de tener tantas vidas como un gato, si es que no más.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Dean mira a su hermano con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Qué insinúas?"

Sam duda un instante pero lo lanza igual.

"Quizás…es sólo que tienes un ángel cuidándote el trasero"

Dean sonríe de medio lado y se concentra en la carretera.

"¡Vamos, Sam! Los ángeles no existen".

Sam sonríe también.

"Claro, Dean" y mira el camino que devora el Impala. "Los ángeles no existen".

FIN


End file.
